Challenge: Naruto and High School DXD Crossover
by Milliendollars
Summary: Challenge story about Naruto (Human) and his journey to find about his origin while finding attractive women to add into his harem. Contain Naruto (Human)/Harem, Issei/Harem, Naruto (Primordial, First Being)/ Kaguya. Contain characters from Naruto, and Sekirei. Primary character Naruto (Human), Issei is a secondary primary character.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge: Naruto and High School DXD Crossover**

Naruto the first and currently the only being in existence was lonely, so he decided to create him himself a loving wife, Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Decades later Kaguya gave birth to their first children Orphis, Trihexa, and Great Red. Then centuries later Naruto tired of the emptiness created the Earth and the universe. Inhabiting the planet are the first supernatural beings. Because Naruto is the ultimate form of existence the only ones who can stay within his presence are his wife and three kids.

Centuries after the supernatural beings exist, Naruto decided to go into a deep hibernation but before that he told his wife to watch over his creation in his absence. During his 460 years of hibernating Kaguya jealousy and resentment over the supernatural beings (except her own children) for having her husband attention on them finally decided to erase them from existence. After a gruesome 100 years the supernatural beings her able to seal her, but before being sealed she swore that she would wipe their kind once she is freed.

Current High School DXD time Naruto (Human) is a 23 year old is Kouh assistant doctor/nurse (authors' choice) and married to Kurumu, Rosario Vampire, (he doesn't know about her being a succubus or the supernatural world). Because of how attractive he is he was label him as "The World Most Desired Man."

The 23 year old Naruto was created by the original Naruto subconscious and is fully human. He posse half a fraction of Tsunade super strength and an expert in all forms of. His dream is to own his own hospital. Looks like Shippuden Naruto except his hair color is black and no whiskers.

Tsunade (Naruto) is a fully human and works as a nurse/doctor (authors choice) in Kouh. She and Naruto grew up as best friends and later taught him her super strength after she helped him unlock his chakra. She also has an intense rivalry with Kurumu because she always had a thing for Naruto and be believe that Kurumu toke him away from her.

Kurumu has been married to Naruto since they were 18. She works as Issei and Asia homeroom teacher. She hasn't told Naruto that she is a succubus because she doesn't want Naruto to leave her, succubus are portray as slut and uncaring towards their sexual partners. She is the reason why Naruto and Tsunade have their current job position is because of her connection toward the Rias and Sona family. In terms of combat ability she is equal to Grayfia.

Primordial Naruto, has infinite amount of strength and can never be killed by any type of mean or sealed. Original body is currently hibernating and sleeping in a special dimension that only his wife and three children knows about. Looks like Shippuden Naruto but no whiskers but does have long blonde spiky hair that reaches to his hips.

Kaguya is a loving mother to her three kids and likes Naruto attention to mostly be on her. Because she doesn't feel a connection to the first supernatural beings she dislike them and unconsidered them impure. She can only be killed by the primordial Naruto own hands, but she can be seal away by four hundred thousand imprisonment seals. Naruto the only one who can truly calm her down and return her to a loving mother.

Although Orphis, Great Red, and Trihexa can shape shift into any form they want, they have a true gender. Great Red, the oldest and male. Orphis, the middle child and female. Trihexa, female and youngest. They never fought their mother during her insanity stage, but did create the seals because they did not want their mother to destroy their father creation. They were close as siblings until their mother went craze and drifted apart. Their current situation and conflict with each other is the same as the anime.

Author's choice whether Naruto becomes a Devil. Angel, or eventually becomes a god

Harem: (Subconscious created)Naruto x Miya(Sekirei, Extra Devil)x Kazahana (Sekirei, Fall Angel ) x Uzume (Sekirei, Extra Devil) x Akeno x Rias x Grayfia x Serafall x Tsunade(Naruto) x Raynare x Gabriel x Rossweisse x Yasaka x Katherine x Sona x Mei (Naruto, Teacher?) x Samui (Naruto, Kouh student)

Harem: Issei x Asia x Koneka x Raviel x Irina x Kunou

Sirzechs x OC (Wife)

**NOTES (Must Happen)**

Naruto (Human) doesn't know that he was created from the Primordial Naruto unto much later on

Kaguya must reunited with the Primordial Naruto, how she acts to Naruto (Human) is up to author. Is influencing the person who betray Orphis to free her

Orphis goal about removing Great Red is still the same and is later betray. Doesn't know that the person who betray her wants to free her mother in the start

Primordial Naruto didn't create humans, Fallen Angels, Valkyrie

Cant remove pairing choices but can add

*******If you like to take up the challenge PM me*******


	2. Challenge Accepted

The author fairy tail's storm king has accepted the challenge.

********* Other authors can still take the Challenge*********


End file.
